


Catra WAPs

by catraiscute



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Karaoke, Other, POV Catra (She-Ra), Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Songfic, a little bit, adora cant cook, catra can dance hc, catradora, glimmer is a gamer girl hc, i just wrote this instead of sleeping, i might write more if i feel like it, its ok theyre very cute, like im literally only FOUR lines into the song, nothing creepy will happen i promise, only crack, people will probably think i was high when i wrote this but dont worry i wasnt, raw crack, seriously, sorry adora, takes place like a month after the final adventure thing, technically, they sing wap, this could end up being like?? 10k words at this rate LMAO, uh duh, wap wap wap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraiscute/pseuds/catraiscute
Summary: the minute she heard the opening beats of the song, "theres some whores in this house, theres some whores in this house" catra was off her feet and started to do what she was meant to do. the wap.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR WRItiNG thiS BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE HDJHDKJDHKJDHKJD

“there’s some whores in this house, there’s some whore’s in this house” catra looked up from her phone. who the FUCK is playing WAP right now, she wondered.  
“HOLY SHITTTTT” she screeched. it’s WAP!!!! fucking WAP!!!!! catra would know that fire beat from ANYWHERE. she scrambled into the living room where glimmer was sitting, who was cursing while playing competitive mario kart. “NOBODY PLAYS WAP WITHOUT DOING THE FUCKING DANCE” catra screamed  
“FUCKIGNG SON OF A BITCH BLUE SHELL LOOKING ASS WHAT THE FUCK YOU CORNFLAKE HEADASS RAMEN NOODLE LOOKIN ASS BITCHASS QUE MIERDA PERRITA” glimmer screamed politely as she got red shelled. classic glimmer, catra thought with a smile.  
“BITCH ARE YOU PLAYING WAP RIGHT NOW??????” catra screamed with glee. she began to sing along with cardi b  
“CERTIFIED FREAK, 7 DAYS A WEEK. WET ASS PUSSY MAKE THAT PULLOUT GAME WEAK” she bellowed at the top of her giant cat lungs.  
“UH YES BITCH GET INTO IT GATITAAAAAAA” glimmer drawled, clearly very invested in her mario kart game. naturally, catra got into it. she immediately started twerking her little kitty kat heart out to the beat, her phat ass knocking over the wii and breaking it into a million little wii pieces.  
“YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH” she screamed, not noticing the war crime she was currently commiting. glimmer fucking lost her SHIT  
“STOP WAPPING YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HOW THE F U C K AM I SUPPOSSED TO GET ALL MY ANGER OUT NOW”  
“girl just wap with me” catra sang with glee “YEAH YOU FUCKING WITH SOME WET ASS PUSSY” she said while dancing on the FUCKING FRIDGE HOW DID SHE EVEN GET THERE PLEASE  
“ugh this bitch” glimmer said while wapping her heart out on top of the couch. she grabbed a bucket and a mop and began mopping for some wet ass pussy. “BRING A BUCKET aND A MOP FOR THIS WET ASS PUSSY” they both hollered throughout the halls of the castle. glimmer accidently kicked the bucket and that shit went EVERYWHERE  
“FUCK WHY IS IT YELLOW” she screamed in confusion- she did not want to end up like a character in a shitty piss kink fanfiction. “DONT WORRY THAT WAS ADORA TRYING TO MAKE SOUP. ITS DIJON MUSTARD. A LOT. OF DIJON MUSTARD. SHE THINKS I ATE IT SO DONT TELL HER” catra yelled back.  
“OK AS LONG AS ITS NOT PISS WE”RE GOOD” “GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT FOR thIS WET ASS PUSSY” she rolled in adora’s awful dijon mustard soup getting the shit ALL over her miku binder thomas jefferson shirt!!!. catra SCREECHED and rolled in too, getting dijon mustard all over her fur????? skin????? combination of the two????? either way adoras awful cooking skills got all over her and she was honestly too busy wapping to give a shit. wap now, think later. That was the motto that catra lived by. but it was at that very moment that catra became a wet ass pussy.


	2. adora ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so boom boom boom its adoras pov now hfhdfhfh its,,, a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT KNOW PEOPLE WOULD ACTUALLY READ THIS PLEEEEEEEEAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE

adora would say she had seen a lot of very strange things in her life. like that time catra got her longass tail caught in the blender they used in the horde to make the square food shit. seriously how the FUCK did she do that they almost had red square food that day. she didn’t even wanna think about how on their first date catra monopolized the ENTIRE FUCKING fursuit industry by making hollow fursuit of HERSELF and selling them online. over the next month she then used the profits this garnered to expand her business horizons and buy the etherian equivalent of hobby lobby, which she then used to garner massive amounts of profit which she would literally just. give to people. fuckin robin hood furry edition?? once she diced up a couple of 10$ bills and put them in her potato salad. in the end of that LONG experience she just shut down the entire business and made them rich buying taco bell stocks. she shivered in fear. literally what the fuck catra. anyways, she thought those were the weirdest things she had ever seen, but as she walked in the house adoras immediate thought was OH MY FUCKIGNG GOD CATTRA.  
it was a fuckign disaster. the sound of the hit song WAP blared throughout the kitchen and the complete mess glimmer and catra had created was pretty much fucking everywhere.   
“WHAT THE FUCK YOU FRIJOLES IS THAT MY FUCKING GOrDON RASEMYE WORTHY DIJON MUSTARD SOUP???? CATRA YOU LYING BITCH FACE YOU SAID YOU SLURPED IT ALL UP” adora literally lost her shit over the dijon mustard. she being screaming the lyrics along with miss megan the stallion while catra continued wapping while stammering out an explanation. glimmer just kept on doin her thang.  
“ADORA IM SORRY ABOUT THE DIJON IT WAS JUST SO SPICY ON MY SENSITIVE CAT TONGUE I COULDNT TASTE A N Y T H I N G FOR LIKE THREE DAYS. I THREW IT IN THE BUCKET WHILE U WERENT LOOKING PLEASE FORGIVE ME” she cried, voluptuous, huge, phat cat tears running down her cat face.  
“TALK YO SHIT, BITE YO LIP, ASK FOR A CAR WHIL YOU RIDE THAT DICK” but adora just kept on wapping. she aint givin a shit sorry catra.   
“PLEASE ADORA STOP WAPPIGN” catra pleaded, on her knees at this point. but adora just was stuck in the wap movement, the wap sensation, the wap lifestyle.   
“YOU REALLY AINT NEVER GOTTA FUCK HIM FOR A THANG HE ALREADY MADE HIS MIND UP FORE HE CAMEEEEEEEEEEE” adora hollered, her brain had turned into literal soup because it too was wapping. glimmer grabbed the half frozen hot pocket she had put in the microwave and threw it like a ninja shuriken, right into adoras hair poof. it made a ppHHHOOOMP noise and then just. stayed there??????? in her hair??? what the FUCK adora. naturally, glimmer started screaming.  
“QUE CARAJOO???????????@?@?@E SU PELO SE COMIÓ MI HOTPOCKET??? ADORA????WHAT IS IN YOUR HAIR POOF??? IS IT INFINITE??? glimmer then threw a piece of raw corn at adoras head because she was curious now. it hit adora with a *bonk* and adora passed tf out.  
“OH MY GAH SHE FUCKIN DEAD?????????????????” catra and glimmer both screamed in unison as the corn hit the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readin luv <3 ~ harrae steyles
> 
> OK BUT THE OTHER DAY I FOUND OUT THE LONGEST PIECE OF ENGLISH LITERATURE IS A FUCKING LOUD HOUSE SELF INSERT FANFIC FHKJHJFSJKHKJSFHKJHK

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for making it through my hellish writing <3


End file.
